The invention concerns a filter element for a filter device for fluid, in particular air, gas, fuel, oil, water, aqueous urea solution or the like, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, which can be exchangeably arranged in a filter housing between at least one inlet and at least one outlet for fluid, wherein the filter element comprises at least one filter bellows with at least one filter medium and at least one seal, which is arranged relative to an axis of the filter element circumferentially at an end face edge of the filter bellows, wherein the at least one seal comprises a circumferential fastening region with a radial fastening section that extends in radial direction from the exterior to the interior and an axial fastening section that extends with at least one directional component parallel to the axis and a circumferential seal region, wherein the fastening region with the radial fastening section and the axial fastening section engages about the edge of the filter bellows, wherein a rear side of the radial fastening section facing away from the filter bellows forms a holding surface for a housing-associated pressure-exerting section that is radially inward relative to the axis, wherein a rear side of the axial fastening section facing away from the filter bellows forms a radially inner boundary of an at least partially circumferential groove in the seal region for receiving a radially outer housing-associated pressure-exerting section, wherein the groove at the radially outer circumferential side oppositely positioned relative to the axial fastening section, viewed in radial direction from the interior to the exterior, is delimited by a circumferential seal projection, which, viewed in axial direction, projects past the axial fastening section, wherein at the exterior side of the seal region positioned axially opposite the groove, a circumferential sealing surface acting relative to the axis at least in axial direction is arranged, which is located at a greater axial spacing relative to the end face of the filter bellows than the holding surface of the radial fastening section.
Moreover, the invention concerns a filter housing of a filter device for fluid, in particular air, gas, fuel, oil, water, aqueous urea solution or the like, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, with at least one inlet for fluid to be filtered and at least one outlet for filtered fluid, wherein in the filter housing at least one filter element is or can be exchangeably arranged such that it separates the at least one inlet from the at least one outlet, wherein the filter housing comprises at least one first housing part and one second housing part which, for opening the filter housing, are at least partially separable from each other, and the at least one first housing part and the at least one second housing part delimit a seal chamber, which extends circumferentially relative to an axis of the filter housing, for receiving at least one seal of at least one filter element, wherein the at least one second housing part comprises at least one at least partially circumferential sealing surface that is oriented in sections parallel to the axis for seal-tight contact of the at least one seal and the at least one first housing part comprises an at least partially circumferential, radially outer pressure-exerting section, which is positioned axially opposite the at least one sealing surface relative to the axis, with at least one partially circumferential, radially outer pressure-exerting surface for pressing the at least one seal against the at least one sealing surface, the at least one second housing part comprises at least one, relative to the axis, partially circumferential, radially inner pressure-exerting section with an at least partially circumferential, radially inner pressure-exerting surface radially inside the at least one sealing surface for pressing the at least one filter element in axial direction, and wherein the at least one second housing part comprises, radially outside of the at least one sealing surface and of the radially outer pressure-exerting section relative to the axis, a circumferential wall that delimits at least partially the seal chamber in radially outward direction.
Also, the invention concerns a filter device with a filter housing in which at least one filter element is arranged.
WO 2013/139901 A2 discloses a filter insert part for a filter device which is preferably used for gas filtration, for example, for filtration of intake air for an internal combustion engine. The filter insert part comprises a filter element as well as a preferably circumferentially extending seal part which is arranged at the filter element. The filter insert part is inserted into a filter housing of the filter device wherein the seal part separates the raw side from the clean side of the filter element and seal-tightly rests against a wall of the filter housing in the mounted state. It is, for example, possible that a seal section of the seal part is received in a receiving channel of the housing and is loaded with a force by a further housing part, for example, a cover. The loading direction in this context is either parallel to the flow-through direction of the filter element, i.e., axial, or transverse to the flow direction, i.e., radial.
The invention has the object to design a filter element, a filter housing, and a filter device of the aforementioned kind, in which the at least one seal can be arranged safely, in a space-saving and stable way in particular in a seal chamber of the filter housing.